Allen Clegg
Allen Clegg is an American Agent, appearing in 3 episodes. He first appeared in Episode 7 of Season 4 titled: "Confederate Treasure". The next episode he appeared in was Season 5 Episode 4:"War on Terror". He also appeared in the premiere of Season 6 titled: "Murdoch Air", and returns again in season 7's The Spy Who Came Up to the Cold. "Confederate Treasure" Initially posing as a reporter named Turner for the Toronto Gazette, Clegg approached Det. Murdoch under a fake alias for a comment on the newfound skeleton, more specifically, he was interested in knowing if perhaps he had found a letter from Sir John A. MacDonald on the body. When Murdoch denied any claims to the case, Clegg left. Later, Murdoch is approached by Terrence Meyers, warning him that if he is approached by Clegg, to not say a word to him. Murdoch responds with telling him that he had already met him, albeit, under a fake alias. Myers then informs Murdoch that his real name is "Allen Clegg", and that he is a government agent. Realising his deception, Murdoch brings in Clegg for questioning. War On Terror Clegg returns, having infiltrated the Toronto anarchist chapter when Emma Goldman arrives in the city, at the same time Murdoch and Meyers did too. He confirmed that Emma was not responsible for the bombing of Peter Milne's shop, which everyone assumes the anarchists committed, though he couldn't speak for the others. Meyers then inquired why he was in Canada without the authorization of the local government. Clegg said he didn't need permission, but after being reminded by Murdoch not to blow their cover, stated that the British Foreign Office, who's authority outranks the Canadian government, granted him permission. Clegg influenced the young anarchist Pierce into committing a bombing in the square where Emma had given a speech, claiming it would impress her, though nobody got hurt. Emam deplored Pierce's actions, stating that it would not help their cause. Clegg, on the other hand, told Pierce that he did the right thing and that Emma was just being emotional. Murdoch's cover was soon blown by Albert Wallace, a communist he had previously interviewed, forcing him to quickly declare Pierce under arrest. Clegg convinced Emma to let Murdoch go, stating that she was too important to the cause to be imprisoned. After Constable George Crabtree determined that the bombing was caused by Milne's own landlord, Meyers personally escorted Clegg to the train station so he could accompany Emma back to the States. But before departing, they reveal that President McKinley's intended visit to Canada had been canceled by the State Department. Clegg promised that America will protect its own. Murdoch retorted that he felt that the Americans make their own problems, to which Clegg claimed was for God's country. Murdoch Air Clegg, acting under the alias Gleason, funds inventor James Pendrick to build his flying machine known as the Pendrick Arrow. But when the Canadian agents steal the aircraft in the name of national security, Clegg, in turn, stole it from them. But as he did not know how to make the Arrow turn, so he kidnapped Pendrick, dislocating his recovering left shoulder to force him to cooperate, so he could learn how his flying machine works. When Murdoch learns of Clegg's involvement, he rescued Pendrick and the two made their way back to Canada via air. Clegg attempted to shoot them down but was unsuccessful. Category:Recurring Characters